Give and Receive
by Usami
Summary: /Kurama POV/ So my Christmas turned out pretty good after all. As they say: Give, and you shall receive.


Hey there! Well, it's a week before Christmas, I decided to write a **Yu Yu Hakusho** Christmas story! For those of you who are waiting for me to update _Just Step-Brothers_, please wait just a little longer!! ;;; I have to update on more story first before I can put the next chapter on all the other ones I have, _Just Step-Brothers_ included. So, please hold on!!

Hope you all enjoy it!

**Give and Receive**

I waved goodbye to my family, and they waved back as they drove out of the driveway. Entering the street, they waved again and drove away.

I stood at the door, watching the car until it disappeared. Then, looking up at the sky, I held out my hand as it begun to snow, catching a snowflake or two in my palm. Finally, after awhile, and a few shivers, I retreated inside, closing the door behind me.

Today was the 18th of December. Where had my family gone? They went to visit some of Hatakana's relatives. Why was I still there? In all honesty, I'm just not comfortable with my step-father.

He was a kind man, I admit, and I respect and admire him. Besides, far be it from me to doubt my mother's instincts about the man she chose to love and spend the rest of her life with. She actually couldn't have chosen a better person.

And yet, I was still not comfortable around him. Perhaps it is because of the fact that he is the one that will remain with her for the rest of their lives. Eventually, I'll move away, and Shuiichi will also, leaving the two of them by themselves. I have no doubt he will take good care of Shiori, but perhaps that fact is what I'm uncomfortable with. Petty jealousy, I know, but it's normal for a teenage boy who's hardly ever had a father to feel jealous that his mother's attention, once solely to him, is suddenly shared with someone else.

Then again, I'm not exactly normal, am I?

Locking the door, I walked over to the fireplace, poking around at the dying embers. I was beginning to miss the decorations around the house, but what was the point if only one was around to enjoy them? So my family decided not to put them up this year (after much persuading from me). Still, the house seemed rather empty without them.

This was the first time I wasn't spending Christmas with my mother. It saddened me a bit to know that, and yet I'm glad she's spending time with her husband. After all she's done for me, the least I could do was let her do what she wanted and get to know the family of the man she loved. I would have gone, as she had asked me to, but I explained to her that I was not ready yet. She understood, though I believe she was as saddened as I was that we were separated for Christmas. But it was decided that way, and we both agreed to it.

The house was rather dark and chilly as the last of the fire went out. I suppose I could have opened the blinds to let some light in, or turn up the temperature on the thermostat, but I didn't really feel like it. In fact, I didn't feel like doing much of anything.

I headed up the stairs and went into my room, flopping down on the bed. Resting my head on the pillow, I stared up at the ceiling, folding my arms behind my head. After a minute or two, I closed my eyes, deciding to doze off for a while.

"I would have thought you would be with your family for Christmas," I heard a familiar perky voice say.

I felt a small, cool breeze ruffle my hair, and I didn't have to open my eyes to know who was there. "Good morning, Botan," I said.

I could hear the slight rustle of her clothes as she entered my room, and it was only then that I opened my eyes, sitting up and looking at her.

"Why aren't you with your family?" she asked.

"They're going to Hatakana's family for Christmas," I replied, shrugging slightly.

"Oh…" She nodded, knowing how I felt about my step-father. "Well, since you're not doing anything today, why don't you come with me?"

I looked at her, tilting my head slightly. "Where are you going?"

"To Genkai's temple. We're all getting together and having a Christmas party."

"Oh?" I asked. "When was this decided?"

"Yesterday. We all thought you'd be spending this time with your family, since this is really the only time you can, otherwise Yusuke would have called you and invited you to come."

"I see…" I nodded understandingly.

"So…do you want to come with me? It'll be really fun!"

I got to my feet, looking at her with a sly smile on my face. "Are you asking me to go with you as your friend? Or as your date?"

Her cheeks soon became almost as red as my hair, and I chuckled softly. "Of course I'll go with you." Then, I bowed slightly. "I would be happy to escort milady to the party."

When I looked up again, she was blushing more deeply than before. "Kurama!" she said frustrated.

I chuckled again. "I'm sorry Botan. But…in all seriousness, I would love to accompany you to the party. Just give me a minute to get ready."

"Alright," she replied.

Walking over to my closet, I opened it, pulling out some clothes. Botan turned around as I changed into a green turtleneck sweater and white slacks. Then I grabbed a white backpack, slipping the straps over my shoulders. "Safe to look now," I said, closing my closet.

Turning around again, she looked at me and giggled. "You're all Christmas colors," she said.

I nodded, putting on my white slip-on shoes. "From head to foot," I replied.

Still smiling, she motioned for to sit behind her on the oar, and I obeyed. We flew out the window, pausing only for a moment to close it, before sailing off in the snowy atmosphere.

"What's in the backpack?" she asked.

"I think there's a jacket in here," I replied, "but there's mostly gifts for the others. I figured I'd see them sooner or later."

"So someone when Christmas shopping early, eh? How cute."

I didn't understand why it was cute, but I was just glad I was behind her, and she couldn't see me blushing. Otherwise, I wouldn't hear the end of it. "So who's going to be there?"

"Well, of course Genkai, since it _is_ her temple, and Yukina, since she's always there, too…"

"So I can assume Kuwabara's going to be there…"

"Of course. He's almost always there with Yukina. Then, obviously, Shizuru's going to be there…"

"Because someone has to keep Kuwabara in check."

"Right, and who better than his own sister? Anyway, Yusuke somehow got Hiei to go…"

"No doubt he wants to see Yukina…"

"Right, that, or Yusuke threatened to tell Yukina that Hiei's her brother…"

I laughed. "Probably both."

She chuckled as well. "Probably…and Yusuke will be there. Koenma won't be there when we arrive, but I think he'll be dropping by sometime."

"Hard to be the ruler of three worlds, I suppose."

She nodded. "And then, of course, _we're _going."

"Of course."

Nodding again, she looked down at the city below, watching as we flew over it.

I watched her for a bit, her blue hair ruffling in the wind, when I grew a little bored. Placing my hands on the oar in the space between us, I gripped it and pulled up, tilting the oar upwards very suddenly.

Botan gasped as she fell back into me. I held her, making sure she wouldn't fall. She looked up at me with her cute pink eyes, and I just smiled playfully.

Sitting up quickly, she turned and looked at me, pursing her lips together as though she were mad at me. But I knew she wasn't, and she knew _I _knew she wasn't, so she just swatted me lightly on the shoulder as I laughed.

But she got even with me later. When we were almost at Genkai's temple, the oar jerked so suddenly that I almost fell off. Botan just laughed.

* * *

The Christmas party was an excellent turnout, I think. A nice, quiet gathering with a few close friends is much better than a rocking party with a huge crowd of people you hardly know.

The temple was very plain when we got there, much like it always looked, except covered with a neat blanket of snow. But, when we entered the room where the others were, I was surprised to see a decorated tree with presents underneath. How one could light it up without electricity (I saw the plug for the lights) was beyond me, but then again, Genkai was a pretty amazing woman.

Once Botan and I arrived, we all talked for a while before Yusuke and Kuwabara whined about wanting to open their presents. Keiko and Shizuru pointed out that it was not yet Christmas, and that they had to wait, but by that time, the two were looking at all the gifts under the tree, trying to find the ones with their names on it. So, we decided to exchange and open gifts.

From Yusuke and Keiko, I received some aroma therapy candles. They were actually of great quality and they all smelled of flowers. I suppose they thought I didn't get enough of it, and actually I don't. The candles, I believe, are meant to be quiet soothing, and Yusuke made me promise to at least try one out before exchanging it. Keiko whapped him for that one.

My gift to them (my first gift, anyway) was sort of a joke. Everyone know that Yusuke and Keiko were getting married mid-January, so the cards on the gifts I gave them stated, "Merry Christmas, and good luck on the marriage!" Yusuke received a nice pair of handcuffs. Keiko received a key. It took them a few minutes to figure out that Keiko's key unlocked Yusuke's handcuffs, and a little longer to realize that I was poking fun at the fact that, in most marriages, the man was bound to the woman for the rest of his life with no chance of escape, as if the woman own his life from that point on (perhaps that's why the wedding march and death march sound so similar¹…).

After Yusuke threw the cuffs at my head (which I caught, by the way), I gave them their real gifts. To Keiko, I gave a black velvet dress, perfect for formal occasions…in the summer (Yusuke, I believe, said if she wore it, his eyes would pop out of his head. Kuwabara commented how much he'd like to see that. Yusuke hit him). Yusuke got a cell phone, and I informed him that I already programmed into it my number, along with other emergency numbers if Keiko put him in a situation or event that he couldn't get out of and he needed help. He and Keiko once again got the fact that I was poking fun at them, and I got a playful scolding from the latter (though Yusuke seemed to enjoy the gift).

The Kuwabara siblings gave me a very nice watch. Gold face, leather bands, perfect for both formal and everyday wear. Kuwabara mumbled something with the words 'trust fund' and 'college money', and I later learned that Shizuru used some of Kuwabara's trust fund money that he was saving for college to pay for Christmas presents ("Not like _he'll_ be using it," she joked).

To Shizuru, I gave a bracelet and a holding case for a cigarette lighter she has. I remember seeing it sometime around the Dark Tournament, I believe, and I know she smokes. But she never uses it, and just keeps it with her. So, I just gave her a nice case to keep it safe. For Kuwabara, I gave him a porcelain kitten. Yusuke tipped me off about how much he liked cats, and I saw the small statue and decided to get it for him. He liked it, but Yusuke gave him a hard time about it, probably in return for Kuwabara's earlier statement.

Yukina gave me a miniature rock fountain. It surprised me a bit, because I had been the one to take her into town for Christmas shopping, and I never recalled her getting it. There was always the possibility she went shopping at another time, but I was still surprised by the gift.

I had given her a stuffed polar bear. I remember her pointing it out to me when we had gone shopping together, and asked me if "Kazuma would like it." I replied that I didn't think so, and she said that was too bad because it was so cute. So when she wasn't looking, I got it for her.

At first, I wasn't sure if Hiei was going to give me a gift. I knew he understood Christmas, but I wasn't sure how he would have gotten gifts for anyone, so I gave him my gift first. I had given Hiei a snow globe, one of those wind up ones that play music. Inside the globe were two figurines, a boy and a girl, walking together to the tune of "I'll be Home for Christmas." The glittery snow, I thought, was the same shade as Hiei's tear gem given to him by his mother and Yukina. Those who knew about Hiei understood what the two figures represented.

Hiei, however, did get me a present, after all. He got me (and it's hard to keep a straight face about it, even for him) a doll. Yes, a doll. It seems odd, I know, and even the others questioned him about it, though he refused to tell them. Then they questioned me about it. I also didn't tell them about it, but it took me quiet a while to understand what the doll meant. The truth was, the doll looked like Maya, a girl I knew in junior high. Hiei knew how I felt about her, and he knew it had been difficult for me to make her forget me. I suppose this was his way to make me feel better about it, even though it happened years ago, when we first met. We laughed about it a bit, and the others for a time questioned our sanity. Even then, Hiei and I refused to talk about it. It was another secret he and I shared. Eventually, they gave up and moved on.

From Genkai I was given a beautiful wind chime made from the bamboo shoots very close to her temple. When the round stone rattled on the bamboo in the wind, it was such a beautifully hollow sound. It's a little hard to explain. Also, the bamboo shoots were cut in such a way that, as the wind blew by, it created a low, melancholy whistle through the shoots. The way the two sounds together blended was amazing, and I admired Genkai for making something like this herself.

From me, she received a book (which pales in comparison to what she gave me) about a young girl who worked hard and did so much in her life, and died without knowing how much she was appreciated for everything she did. I had given it to her with an idea in mind to show her how much she was appreciated by us all, like the girl who didn't know it. She understood and thanked me for it.

I wanted to give Botan her gift, since everyone else had given her one, and she to them. But by that point, she had disappeared. I wondered for a bit where she went and was a little disappointed that I couldn't give her gift to her.

As Botan had stated, Koenma, in his teen form, dropped by. He said he couldn't stay for long, however, because even around the holidays, he was busy. Still, he said he would stay as long as he possibly could, because even he, Lord of the Three Worlds, didn't want to work during the holidays. Let's face it, who does?

I receive a scrapbook from the young ruler. A perfect gift from someone who knows everything about your life from the beginning. He said it was a part of a keep-track-and-remember-your-life theme, and that there was another piece to it, but he didn't have it.

I had given Koenma a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a baseball cap, and a pair of sunglasses, for if he wanted to visit the Human World in casual attire. Not exactly the greatest gift, but as they say; it's the thought that counts. Besides, I thought the sunglasses were pretty nice. They were the reflective kind, like mirrors, so if he wore them in the office and fell asleep, no one would know (unless he snores…then he's in trouble).

Koenma remained after the gift exchange, and everyone began talking and socializing, even Hiei and Genkai. But Botan hadn't returned and I was beginning to wonder. I wanted to go look for her, but Yusuke told me to relax and that she would be fine. I stayed, but I didn't stop wondering.

There was eggnog at the party. I remember Yusuke and Kuwabara pulling out the eggnog, excited because this was the only bit of alcohol they could get (Keiko and Shizuru wouldn't let them have beer). And since it was Christmas tradition, we all had some eggnog.

Now I'm not too fond of eggnog. I'm not saying it's bad, but it tastes funny to me. But Yusuke wanted me to drink it, because it was the only chance he'll get to see me drink alcohol. I ended up with a slight headache, and informed the others I was going to head outside for some fresh air. Hunting around in my backpack, I found the jacket I had lost in there and headed outside.

Though I always enjoy looking at the Christmas decorations and lights in the city, and hearing carolers on every street, nothing can beat Christmas in the mountains. The cool, wintry air with the fresh, forest scent blended with a perfect, undisturbed blanket of snow as white flakes fall to the earth created such a scene that can never be rivaled. Plus, the quiet allows you to appreciate everything you see, smell, and feel. It's really too much for words to describe.

As I was walking through the forest by the temple, however, I noticed that the snow had been disrupted after all. There was a set of footprints left in the snow. Since Botan was the only one to leave, I followed the tracks hoping to find her. I was right.

She wasn't very far from the temple, actually. When I arrived, she didn't know at all. She just stared up at the sky, watching the snowflakes falling down. But I was watching her. She was wearing only a kimono, which I imagined wasn't very warm. And, though subtle and almost unnoticeable, I know I saw her shiver.

Removing my jacket, I approached her silently, and gently placed it over her shoulders.

She gasped, spinning around and looking at me. Upon seeing me, she sighed, relieved. "Kurama, don't scare me like that!" she said.

I chuckled slightly. "My apologies, Botan. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you looked cold and needed to warm up a bit."

"But won't you be cold?"

I shook my head. "I'll be alright. This sweater will be enough for me."

She smiled, pulling the jacket closer to her. "Well, in that case, thanks Kurama."

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling back.

Her cheeks flushed slightly. "So…um…how did you find me?"

"It's funny, really," I replied, freeing some snowflakes from her hair. "Footprints in the snow leave quite a trail to be followed."

"Oh…"

I smiled at her, but my smile quickly faded. "Why did you leave so suddenly? You were gone before I had a chance to give you your gift."

She blushed again. "Well…I wanted to give you your gift too, but…after seeing all the great gifts the others gave you, I thought…"

"You thought yours wouldn't be good enough?"

Looking down at the ground, she nodded.

Stepping up to her, I embraced her gently. "Botan, it doesn't matter what you get a person. Just as long as the gift you give shows that you know the person well enough to know what they like and shows that you care. I don't care what you give me, because anything from you will be fine with me."

I felt her stiffen slightly before wrapping her arms around me and returning my embrace. Smiling, I reached into the pocket of my jacket that she was still wearing and pulled out a small package.

Pulling away from her slightly, I presented the gift to her. "Anyway," I said, "this is for you."

Taking the gift in her hands, she looked up at me, her pink eyes filled with curiosity. I just smiled, not revealing anything. Looking back down at the gift, she unwrapped it carefully, revealing a small, velvet box. She opened it and gasped.

"Kurama…!" she said with awe as she pulled out the silver chain of the necklace. On the end of the chain was a small pink glass rose blossom.

My smile widened as she held it up, looking at it. "I thought it would match your eyes. I wanted to give you a peony, but surprisingly, they didn't have any in stock."

She looked up at me. "Kurama, where did you get it? It must have cost a fortune!"

I just shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Where did you get the money for it?"

A lot of people asked me that at the party, wondering where I got the money for these gifts. When I didn't answer, some speculated that I borrowed money from my mother, and Yusuke and Kuwabara joked around that I stile either the money for the gifts or the actual gifts themselves. It was a good laugh, but they didn't need to know about the thousands of jobs I had been working at since the beginning of the year, do they?

So I just shrugged again. "It doesn't matter where I got the money from," I replied. "Do you like it?"

She nodded. "Yes, I love it! It's beautiful!"

Opening the clasp, she fumbled with it a little, trying to put it on. She pouted slightly when she couldn't.

I chuckled a bit, musing on how cute she looked when she pouted. "Do you need some help?"

Looking up at me, she nodded.

I took the necklace from her, and she turned around so I could fasten the clasp at the back of her neck. I put it on her, then gently pulled her ponytail from under it, letting it fall over her shoulders and covering the chain.

She turned around again and looked down at the blossom hanging around her neck before jumping into my arms, squealing happily. "Thank you, Kurama!"

"You're welcome," I replied. I reached up, gently pulling her hair band out, so her blue hair cascaded over her shoulders.

She pulled back, looking at me questioningly. "What are you doing?"

I gently combed my fingers through her soft hair. "You should leave your hair down. I think you look pretty that way."

She blushed. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling gently.

She smiled back, then seemed to realize something, and began fishing around in the sleeves of her kimono. After a few minutes, all of which I had been watching curiously, she pulled out a squarish gift, wrapped in paper printed with mistletoe.

Seeing the way I looked at the gift wrapping, she flushed, placing the gift in my hands. "It was the only kind left…" she said quietly.

I smiled, looking at her, then began to unwrap the gift. I blinked as I revealed a journal, which looked like a very familiar scrapbook.

"It came along with something else," she said, fidgeting slightly. "Koenma has…"

"The scrapbook. I know. But why did you decide to give me the journal?"

"Well, I know you like to think, and a journal makes people think, even though people are just recording memories…"

I smiled. "Thank you, Botan," I said. "It's a perfect gift. I like it a lot."

"Really?"

I nodded. "A scrapbook can only hold so much, capturing a single instance. But a journal can hold so much more, events told before and after a photo is taken."

I embraced her gently, quickly, then pulled away and looked at her. Perhaps we should head back."

"You go ahead. I'll only slow you down. It's not easy walking in snow wearing a kimono."

"I suppose not…" I replied, thinking for a moment.

She watched me curiously, then yelped slightly as I scooped her into my arms, carrying her back to the temple.

I smiled as I watched her flush, strands of her hair framing her face quite nicely. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Of course. You're not heavy, if that's what you're thinking. It's quite alright."

She nodded, and we returned to the temple in silence. When we got there, I set her down gently, then offered my hand to her. She accepted with a smile, and together, we returned to the party.

Sliding the door open, we were greeted by the others, including Koenma, who was still there. "Where have you two been?" Shizuru asked.

I shrugged as Botan released my hand. "We were just outside."

Looking at us, Yusuke seemed to smirk slightly. I looked at him curiously, and he motioned above my head. I looked up.

A mistletoe.

By now, Botan and the others had caught on. Some, like Yusuke, smirked as Botan and I stood under the small plant. Others, like Keiko, watched on, waiting anxiously for what they knew was coming.

I looked over at Botan, who was blushing deeply. She looked over at me. "Christmas tradition, right?" she asked.

Not answering, I took her into my arms, bending forward and gently capturing her lips with mine. I felt her stiffen slightly again, but relaxed as her arms wrapped around my neck.

There was a loud whoop, and Botan pulled away as the others began to applaud. Both Botan and I were slightly flushed, and I wondered if any of them (except for Hiei who I knew already knows) could just see how I felt for the ferry girl.

She looked over at me, wondering and hope in her cute pink eyes. I just smiled, taking her hand in mine and placing a kiss on her cheek. Words didn't need to tell her how I felt, and by now, I could see she knew.

So, I may not be spending Christmas with my family this year. But I wanted them to have a good time with each other, even if I wasn't there with them. I gave up spending Christmas with my mother so she could enjoy spending time with her new husband.

And in return, I got to spend the holidays with my closest friends, who are a second family to me. And then there's Botan, and I believe our relationship will grow. I'm looking forward to it.

So my Christmas turned out pretty good after all. As they say, "Give, and you shall receive."

* * *

Kurama closed the journal, satisfied with his first entry, though it seemed a little long and much like a story. 'Well, my life is a story,' he thought to himself. 'And at least I won't have to worry about forgetting any of the detail.'

Placing the journal on the nightstand, he turned off the lamp and settled under the covers, resting his head on the pillow.

'Not bad for the week before Christmas,' he thought before drifting off to sleep.

**The End**

¹ My little sister came up with this. She had noticed that the wedding march and the death march sounded the same, and I thought it was kind of funny. But she wouldn't let me put it in the story unless I mentioned she came up with it. So yeah……

So…………whatcha all think? It wasn't too bad, was it? lone, anime-type wind blows by Okay……………please review!!! And try to hold the flames to a minimum……Please?


End file.
